The Pirate Side Kicks
by Horsesdontlie
Summary: Yes another one of those Modern day girls get thrown into the past with Jack. Only created for a good laugh.


_Hmm This is a bunch of really random stuff me and my friend are taking turns in writing. Yes All the characters or out of Character and yes our grammar really needs some tlc. But this is just meant as for some fun for you guys. _

_The only thing I own is Jen, Salt and half the plot. Anna and half the plot is my friends. I DO NOT OWN POTC Sheesh I would be like rich if I did._

_-Horsesdontlie_

**Chapter One**  
Sitting on the living room floor of a nice looking two story house sat Jen and her best friend Anna. Jen was 16 years old and a Junior at the local high school. 5'8" with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes she was always in some kind of motion whether tapping her feet or out for a jog.

At the time she was laying on the couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean while Anna sat on the floor cuddling her Jack Sparrow action figure. Earlier that evening they had pillaged the neighborhood trick or treating, despite their age, and were now stuffed with candy and relaxing since Anna was spending the night.

"I love this movie." Anna said giving Jack a squeeze, he had lost an arm a few weeks ago and Anna was positive Jen's dog, Salt, had eaten it, though Jen firmly denied it. Anna could be described as Jen's blonde twin, even though Anna was a year older, with hazel eyes.

Jen caught Anna squeezing the doll and gave it a disapproving glance. "Me too, though I can never understand your fascination with…..Jack." She soon became silent though as the music became louder as the skeletons walked towards the ship underwater.

"There was no Will Turner figure, only Jack and Barbossa, so you see why I got Jack. Even though he's now Peggy the one armed pirate." Anna said as an after thought as around the corner came Salt. The chocolate lab mix started sniffing at Anna and looking oddly at the action figure.

"No my Jack! Bad dog!" Anna shouted as Salt grabbed poor Jack by the head and began a tug of war with the determined teenager. Salt pulled and added in a playful growl.

Jen got on her hands of knees and yelled at Salt. "Drop it Salt. Leave IT!" It was then there was a large flash of light and every thing got really quiet and dark. Jen blinked a couple of times forgetting about Anna and the Dog. Jen mumbled under her breath, "The power is out."

Trying to struggle to her feet Jen found out that the ground was rocking beneath her. "Ehhh Anna I'm dizzy or something..."

Anna too felt that moment of dizziness but instead of trying to stand she just stayed where she was. She hated the dark. But wait, what was the reddish light, oh her eyes were closed. Wait when had she closed her eyes?

Opening them she saw water, every where. Next to her stood Jen, who still had her eyes closed. Jen was stumbling around feeling with her hands along the dock wondering why the floor below her was made of wood. Near the front of the boat it seemed a man was standing there as he turned around her jerked back see in the two girls there.

"Who are ye, and what are you doing on my boat." Said the man pointing at them. He looked drunk.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is my first mate Bootstrap Bill Turner." Anna said pointing to Jen who had finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a grungy looking dude standing in front of her. She blinked once, then twice, but the image was still the same.

Jen did the only thing she could think of. She screamed and chucked the only thing she had in her hand….a remote. The remote flew straight towards the man, who took a drunken stepped back and out of its path. The man then turned towards Jen and shook his finger at her. "A little testy are we darlin?" The man then paused and looked at Anna, "I can guarantee that you are not THEE Captain Jack Sparrow, or Bootstrap Bill for that matter. Unless if Bootstrap turned…Female, but never THEE Captain Jack Sparrow." 

"Yes I am" Anna said determinedly, she was not going down with out a fight. Standing up Anna began to swagger around with her hands making gestures. "See only I, Jack Sparrow can walk like that and make it looki good."

The wanna-be Jack was not impressed. "Luv I hate to tell ye but CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow is male, and you have certain...endowments that prove you are in fact not male." He added in a crude smile to prove his point.

Anna looked down pretending to look surprised. "Well where did these come from? Bill why didn't you tell me I was a woman?" Anna said looking at Jen, giving her a quick wink to hint to her to keep the sherade up.

Jen finally had gotten her wits about her, well at least as most as she could and stood up straight. Jen looked Anna up and down. Before shaking her head "Well Cap't I frankly didn't know either, I thought you shared everything with me, Jack I am afraid you have let me down." Jen shook her head pitifully.

Another voice entered the picture as someone came from below deck. "Cap't Look what we found do-" Jen spun around to see another man that looked just as rugged as the first. He had almost run into Jen. Jen could smell his foul and filthy scent. This guy was gross! The man looked at both Girls oddly before looking to his captain and back to the girls.

Being dragged behind him was a thing on four legs. He thrust the thing forward. The figure moved forward and soon whined happily before leaping towards Jen. Salt wagged her tail furiously and jumped unto Jen's legs.

Anna let out a high pitched scream that caused even Salt to wince. Jumping on the unsuspecting dog she wrestled a thing out of the dog's mouth.

"She ate his Head!" Anna was in hysterics, not only was her Jack doll missing it's arm it was now headless. She spun around ready to let Headless Jack be buried at sea, but she ran into the gross man behind Jen. He lost his balance swung his arm around a couple of times but it didn't help him as he fell overboard.

"Oops" she said making a face. She then found a wooden barrel and tossed it out to him. "There you go shores not far off, you can swim."

"Lass why not just pull him back on board?" the 'real' Jack said looking at his only crew who was now bobbing in the water.

"Cuz, he's gross, and my names not 'Lass' it's Anna, and this is my friend Jen." Anna stated plainly. Jen watched the man bob in the water. She blinked not real objecting to having the gross man out from behind her.

Jack watched the man try to swim before looking at Anna and moving forward, arms out to keep him balanced. He spoke somewhat dangerously "Ye have lost me a crew member. Tortuga is not close enough to get another person for the crows nest." He grinned slightly before going on. "Yet you can start to repay me by answering one question….Anna, What are ye doing on my ship?"

Jen blurted in, "Whoa, Whoa, wait. Didn't the Black Pearl get sunk by the Kragen……wait didn't you get eaten by the Kragen? Like after Elizabeth Kissed you?"

Anna stomped on Jen's Foot causing her to let out a yelp of pain and hoped around in circles. "Oh don't mind her, she's a little crazy. Honestly a kragen, every one knows it's called the Kraken. Even if this is NOT the black pearl….Why are we on your ship? I don't know. Do you know Jen?"

Jacks mouth opened at the mentioning of the Kraken. But The girls didn't let him get a breath in.

"Nope not a clue, so where are we going?" Jen asked limping back towards Jack and Anna, looking at the quickly approaching land.

"Port Royal, and since you lost me my look out one of ye can climb up and watch from the crows nest." Jack said with a smirk.

"We know nothing about sailing." Jen said looking to Anna.

"Nada." Was all Anna had to say. With a scowl Jack glared at the girls and then quickly, climbed up to the crows nest muttering darkly, leaving to two girls down below.

Both girls sat down with their backs to the pole. Salt stood beside the two looking slightly fearful and held one paw in the air. After Jen patted the dog on the head she leaned over to Anna and was about to ask "What the heck is going on, and why are we on a boat with Jack Sparrow?" But she was cut off when she felt wet. Her first thought was 'oh my gosh I wet my pants.' But when she looked down she found that the boat was filling with water. So her little phrase changed to "Oh my gosh Anna we're SINKING!" She then stood up quickly howling "JACK! JACK! We are sinking."

The Man looked down and with a look of alarm slid down the ropes and tried to start scooping the water out of the boat. The girls soon fallowed suite, Anna looked up as Jack stopped and saluted the skeletons hanging with the warning sign.

"WILL YOU HELP! They're dead they really don't care." Anna snapped.

Jen ignored the two and kept splashing water at though it was to no avail. They all where going down. Salt whined not liking the fact that they where going down. Then Jen realized something, she gasped. "Oh My Gosh Anna, we are in the beginning!" Jack turned to look at her very oddly before returning to his post at the crows nest. Feeling the water reach her knees Jen turned to see that they were almost at the docks of port royal.

Remembering the movie Jen turned and snarled at Jack and looked at something to throw but nothing was near. Jen turned to Anna, "That stuck-up brat isn't going to help us, we need to jump off and swim, we are getting wet doesn't matter what" With that said, Jen took Salt by the collar and tried pushing her off, the dog clung to the ship not wanting a little dip in the ocean. Yet Jen gave one good push and the dog plunged into the water. From there Jen took one last glare at Jack and dove in.

Anna looked up when she head the splash of Salt Jumping into the water and before Anna could yell at her to stop Jen jumped in to. Looking around for options, Anna decided her fear of drowning was worse than her fear of heights, so with a Deep breath Anna scurried up the mast and clung to it when she reached the top. Jack obviously thinking the girls were a hallucination from lack of rum, just ignored the trembling female.

Jen looked at them both with contempt before swimming towards the dog. Moving into a freestyle Jen swam towards the beach. Salt followed after with a doggy paddle. Jen didn't look back towards the boat obviously not happy with the two of them for leaving her wet while saving themselves, it was typical of Jack possibly but Anna? He dumb fear of drowning.

It took about five minutes to reach the shore line. Salt was panting hard while the two climbed onto the beach. the dog seemed to be in worse shape than Jen who was only gasping. Jen sat down on the beach and Salt lay next to her.

As Jack and Anna approached the dock the boat was sunk. Actually Anna had no clue how it was still moving while under water. Distracted by this thought she had not anticipated the jerk of the boat stopping so she flew forward skidding on the deck. Wincing in pain at her face plant she got up in time to see Jack sauntering off. Stupid didn't ever wait for her.

Running to catch up with him she came up as he paid the dock man the three shillings. The dock master gave her a weird look before shaking his head and walking off. Following behind Jack, Anna attempted to copy his swagger as best she could.


End file.
